


dulcet

by fiveyaaas



Series: when autumn comes [8]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Kinda, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Number Five | The Boy, Protective Number Five | The Boy, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, things i didn’t know i’d tag six months ago for 400!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas
Summary: That was the problem, wasn’t it? Her powers had been taken from her, and anybody could hurt her.  So she knocked on his door, saw the feral look in his eyes, the way he was clearly trying to control it. He struggled with self-control on good days, but he could likely smell her fear just as much too, knowing he’d have to assuage it. “I want you to protect me,” she admitted.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: when autumn comes [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941919
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132
Collections: Harcest Fall Festival: Fiveya Kinktober 2020





	dulcet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blackat14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackat14/gifts), [soitgoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soitgoes/gifts).



> This is dedicated to soitgoes and blackat14, who agreed to (and I say this as a writer’s term, jesus christ) beta for me. I appreciate y’all, and I’m so glad you guys dealt with me not understanding anything with omegaverse at all 😭😭

Vanya knew what was happening, knew that she had to get away. It would make sense that it’d happen then, right after Five had lectured her about being safer earlier that day. He’d trained her enough in basic combat that she was pretty certain she could defend herself, but as she saw two alphas jerk their gaze towards her, trying to gather her power, snatching onto her fear and the sounds of the city around her, the energy left her grasp. 

She did what he taught her in the case that she couldn’t fight: she ran. 

Five had said, very clearly, that she was to come to him immediately if she was presenting. She didn’t think that he had assumed this would happen, otherwise he wouldn’t have likely let her leave the house at all without him beside her. Though they had not actually mated, couldn’t because of separation and then necessity, they had recognized each other for what they were. Five was patient about it, and she was happy that he had respected her space for now. She knew it would be an impossibility once she presented again, and she knew soon after she would have a heat, something that would make walking  alone dangerous , especially with her powers now flickering off from her. 

When Vanya had collapsed at Icarus, they’d gotten her back on the pills, only so that they could be better tapered off. She worked with an actual doctor to adjust her body off of the medicine, the withdrawals had gotten her so sick. In the time she was adjusting, Five had found the right equations to reach a body that matched hers, maybe five years older. Her body, in the adjustment period, had not let her present as an omega yet. As she was now presenting, she had no idea when she’d experience a heat, though it’d surely happen soon, but she knew that she needed to get home and safe.

As she reached the gates of the mansion, swinging them open and only exhaling as she was in the depths of the mansion, she flitted up the stairs to where Five would likely be working on equations. He’d tried to explain once how getting to the age of 34 presented a question as to whether or not he would be aging at an impossibly quick rate, and he’d been ensuring that that would not be the case. 

She stopped just outside of his door, heart pounding, knowing he could likely smell her through the walls. He would clamp down on all self-control he was capable of grasping, but she knew that he would be incapable of lasting much longer. She could already feel the primal need for him, wanting for the life of her to walk inside and feel him inside of her, but she was afraid that he’d be irritated with her for putting herself in danger.

That was the problem, wasn’t it? Her powers had been taken from her, and anybody could hurt her. So she knocked on his door, saw the feral look in his eyes, the way he was clearly trying to control it. He struggled with self-control on good days, but he could likely smell her fear just as much too, knowing he’d have to assuage it. “I want you to protect me,” she admitted. 

Five’s fingers gripped her forearm, pulling her into his room. “What happened?” Five asked, voice strained. He could smell her scent as much as she could take in his own now, knowing that he would finally be mated to her in moments. 

“My powers,” Vanya mumbled, feeling overwhelmed at being in his room, surrounded by him. “They’ve gone…”

“You’re in a heat,” he explained quickly, clenching his jaw. 

She was confused, but she didn’t disagree with him. Even though she’d just thought she was presenting, he would likely know as an alpha. “Do your powers get affected during this time?”

He shrugged, “It’s likely from you being an omega, sorry.” 

She shook her head, hating that she blushed. Five was eyeing her movements cautiously. “Five, will you be able to…?”

“Yes,” Five assured, gritting his teeth. “No harm will come to you, but you cannot leave my sight until you are not…”

He gestured vaguely in her direction. She knew that as an alpha he’d likely be overwhelmed with her scent, especially considering they were both uncomfortably aware of their closeness. 

“Have you ever had…?” Vanya didn’t know what she was asking. 

Luckily, Five did, glancing away from her, “Only been with betas or other alphas. Was waiting for you.”

She nodded, “For me as well. Before Leonard… I’d never even experienced… I think it was the pills, affecting my hormones.”

“Vanya, I am going to keep you safe, and I-“

Vanya raised her brows expectantly, and he sucked in a harsh breath. “Can you just… if I become too much, can you…?” 

She smiled gently at him, “I trust you.” 

Five’s body went tense. “Vanya…”

“You’re my alpha,” she continued. She needed him in that instant, needed this ache to be soothed. 

He teleported first to the door of his bedroom, shutting and locking it, ensuring no one would interrupt them. Vanya settled into his bed, breathing in the familiar scent of him. At the sight of her laying in front of him, he growled, blinking over to her and pulling her into his arms. She was overwhelmed by the feelings she experienced- too much, too much, too much. She opened her mouth in shock only for him to kiss her abruptly. 

Vanya leaned into the kiss, appreciating him for not allowing this to just be about sex, wrapping her small arms around his frame. She nudged her hips against him, and he groaned against her lips, biting them just enough to hear her gasp. 

Five pulled back, making her whimper enough that he gripped her shoulders to maintain contact, digging deep enough to where her skin was caught under his nails. He was studying her face, like he was trying to memorize it. She thought of every time they had stared at one another over the years, wondering if Five always knew where they’d end up. She liked to think that he wouldn’t have left her had he known, but an insecure thought crowded her mind, that he’d left  _ intentionally  _ because of her. Without conscious thought, she blurted, “You want me as your mate, right?”

Five’s eyes grew stormy, and his voice was rough in a way she was not used to ever hearing directed at her when he bit out, “Don’t be ridiculous. Of course, I do. It’s one of the only things I’ve ever let myself want.” 

She trailed her finger along his spine, mainly to see the way he reacted to her touch, leaning in but keeping his movements slow like she may pull her hand away. How could she pull away, though? 

_ You’re the only good thing I ever thought I  _ could  _ want.  _ She didn’t say her thoughts out loud, knew her being in pain during this time would cause some primal version of himself to crack, knowing that his mate was in pain. Vanya knew that he would be a good alpha to her, that he would keep her safe. She had gone to him because she knew he would do everything in his power to ensure that. “Five?”

“Yeah?” He had slipped off his tie and was working on his shirt impatiently, but he paused in his movements. 

“Will my powers be gone forever?” She knew her voice was small, but the creeping thought of mundanity had settled in her mind. 

“I don’t think so,” he murmured, tipping her chin up to meet his gaze. “If they are, we’ll manage, but I think the heat has roughly the same effect as the meds, nullifying the powers until you’re fully yourself.”

“I don’t want to lose them,” she admitted, feeling herself blush but not looking away from her alpha. He wouldn’t want her to shy away from his gaze, she didn’t think. “I don’t want to have that taken away from me ever again.”

“I’ll do everything in my power to make sure it doesn’t happen then,” he said, and she had very little doubt in that moment that he would keep that promise. 

Still, she asked, as his hands were lifting off her own button-down, “Would you take them away? To ensure the apocalypse never came?”

He went entirely still, eyes closed shut like he was reigning in saying something brutal. She shied away from his touch and only then did he insist, “Of  _ course _ I wouldn’t. I can’t imagine doing anything without my powers, it’d be like losing a limb. Your powers being stolen from you for so long… I couldn’t imagine.”

“Aren’t you worried I’d lose control again?”

“In this very instant, I’m more concerned about losing my  _ own  _ control Vanya.” 

She felt a sudden rush of heat, noticed the way his eyes darted down to her pants. “I can  _ smell  _ the way you’re reacting to me,” he grunted, hooking his fingers through her panties and jeans and tugging them down, exposing her to him. “The way your body is already preparing to take me in, to make me your alpha.” 

She whimpered, canting her hips up. He looked like he wanted to reproach her, but he seemingly decided against it as he settled his palm against her heat. 

“I’m going to fuck you, Vanya,” Five promised. “Until you’re pregnant with my child, until the proof that you’re entirely _mine_ is inside of you.” 

She made a strangled noise, staring up at him as he began to gather her slickness into his fingers. She didn’t know if it was a sort of preemptive apology, acknowledging to himself that he would soon not have any semblance of control, or if he was trying to examine every aspect of her before she belonged to him fully. Vanya pressed her hand to the pulse at his neck, feeling his heartbeat since she could not hear it, and he seemed to understand her need, wordlessly tearing her hand from his neck to his tattooed wrist, urging an acknowledgement of the other way they were connected to one another. She kissed the mark, running her thumb over his pulse, while Five’s thumbed brushed over her clit. 

“I want you inside of me,” she begged, wanting to be full of him, wanting him to stop teasing her and give her the connection she’d sought out a lifetime. “Please.” 

He pressed his forehead to her own. “I want to taste you first.” 

“Taste me after,” she suggested, hitching her voice as he continued fucking her with his finger. “Please, fill me up, Five. Make me yours.”

Any semblance of control in his expression shattered, and he snarled, unclothing himself entirely with an efficiency that gave her barely any time to fully look at him, pushing her thighs apart and gaping at her cunt just a second before he pushed inside of her. As their bodies joined, they both yelped, Vanya digging her nails into his wrist and him shoving his head to her neck, taking in her scent fully. He was running his teeth over the spot, but she knew he would wait until he was finishing inside of her to really bite. 

She jerked her hips up, wanting him to sink his teeth in. “Make me yours,” she repeated, knowing he would know what she meant. 

Infuriatingly, he smirked at her, “Vanya, I waited over half of my life for this, I’m going to take my time. You denied me the ability to taste you, but I will not be denied the chance to build up your pleasure.” He emphasized his words with a rough thrust inside of her. “This first time? I will make it slow. We’ll have time for rough and quick and painful  _ after.” _

Vanya wanted it  _ now,  _ though, so she hissed out, grinding her hips to his, “You should have seen the faces of the alphas as I tried to get to you. I had to run here. I’m d-defenseless without my powers.” 

The way his eyes flashed, she was infinitely grateful he hadn’t pulled out of her and killed every alpha within a ten mile radius. Clearly, he viewed filling her with His knot just a little above murder. She probably shouldn’t have said anything, though, considering how protective he was on  _ good  _ days. “Vanya, you are going to describe them to me when your heat is over,” he said, confirming her suspicions. “And until your heat is over, I hope you are aware that if anybody even  _ looks  _ at you-“

“You can’t hurt the others,” Vanya groaned, reaching up with her hips to meet his thrusts halfway. “I don’t want to lose my family when I actually think they love me now.”

He scoffed, like he absolutely would kill them if he felt they threatened her. She knew he would become completely rabid if they tried to enter his room, that she would likely be the only one to console him and let him see reason. None of the others were betas, though she hoped they weren’t stupid enough to try to open his door. “Please don’t hurt any of them,” Vanya pleaded weakly. 

He moved roughly inside of her, “I don’t intend to disentangle from you for quite a while. Otherwise, I would be gladly slitting the throats of the alphas you passed by on your way here.” 

Above where her hand was pressed to his wrist, his fist clenched, “You are  _ never  _ to put yourself in danger like that again. You’re vulnerable and you don’t have your powers to protect you.” 

“I’ll have to go to work sometime,” Vanya muttered recalcitrantly, mainly to see his eyes flash with the wild possessiveness again. 

They did, and she made a mental note that when he eventually fell asleep that she’d have to take emergency medical leave. It didn’t bother her, really. Each time she picked up her bow, she’d see a flash of Allison’s blood staining the horsehair. If Five knew that touching it still upset her, he would undoubtedly tell her he’d provide for her, that she could take a break from the orchestra and nobody would begrudge her for it, but she was pretty certain it would feel like giving up. 

Five noticed her thoughts straying, reaching down to circle her clit as he barked out, “What’s the matter?” 

Her heart softened, knowing that even though he sounded harsh, he genuinely was  _ trying _ to be as civilized about this as he could, that he did genuinely want to know why she could possibly feel upset during this time.

“Nothing, it’s n-nothing,” she gasped out, canting her hips again encouragingly. He pounded into her, running his finger over her bundle of nerves and hissing out praise of how she felt. 

“F-Five?” 

He nodded, running his tongue over the sweat gathering at her neck, which might have been disgusting to her if she wasn’t so far gone. 

“I n-need y-“ Her ability to speak had left, the bliss rising to a crescendo, throwing her concerns out the window for just this moment. “Five,  _ please.” _

He understood, of  _ course  _ he understood, whether through the primal means that every alpha would have, through the brokenness to her voice as she cried out, or through the closeness they’d always had-best friends but always something  _ more  _ that they could never entirely describe to themselves in the years they separated from one another. Jerking his hips forward, he told her, “Let go, Vanya. It’s okay.” 

She did, trembling and sobbing with the force of what she was feeling. This would likely be the only time she ever felt so strongly without tearing down a wall in the process. Something about that, that Five had her at her most vulnerable and needing, was taking care of her and ensuring that she was safe, got to see the emotions she had pent up for seventeen years run across her face without a world-ending explosion, made her way to clutch onto him tighter, and she followed the instinct, panting. “Five,” she whispered, stroking his pulse. “My alpha.” 

He grunted out, spilling inside of her and making her feel like she was reaching that edge again. His teeth sank into her neck, marking her as his, putting a giant warning sign against her skin that clearly indicated she was spoken for, not that he would be allowing another alpha near her for at least the next week. 

As if triggered by her thoughts, Ben, having just gotten a corporeal form, opened the door. At Five’s snarl, he groaned, “Oh, fuck me.” He closed the door behind him but not before saying, “Proud of you guys!” while Vanya desperately clutched Five in hopes that she would not live with her brother dead a second time around. 

“You didn’t kill him,” Vanya noted once she was certain Ben was far enough away that he wouldn’t be tempted further.

“You’d have complained,” he said, moving down to shove his head between her thighs, glancing up at her expectantly. “Plus, you promised me something much more exciting than murdering Ben, and I intend to make sure you keep that promise.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy day 7!!!🍁🍂🎃


End file.
